Disappeared
by jellysucker13
Summary: What if Alyssa was kidnapped when she was only 2 years old? And claire came to Morganville differently? Will Shane be able to find his sister even after 14 years? please read and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so this is my first fanfic, and i own nothing. hope you enjoy!**

N POV

As she reached out to close the blinds, she caught a glimpse of the three faded scars that were on her right arm. She shuddered as she remembered how it got there.

Flashback

It was dark and she was running all the way home. She knew things could get dangerous in Dallas. Even though she didn't want to go home and face him, she had to. He was the only one providing shelter and feeding her. As she got to the front of the door, she saw the dimmed light in the dining room. She cautiously opened the door only to find a fuming father near the doorway. "Bitch, where have you been?"

"I-I was-" she managed to stutter out before he grabbed her hair and smashed her on the wall then he left only to come back with a sharp cut glass. She stared at him, her eyes pleading him to stop, as blood trickled down her head, but he continued stalking his way towards her smirking. As soon as he got to her, he grabbed her wristed and cut three deep lines on her. He then cut her sliced he throat making sure it doesn't kill her but tortures her instead. Later he stabbed her repeatedly for a few minutes before stripping her and raping her. Darkness had consumed her by then until she woke up a week later in hospital, being told that she was nearly kidnapped but her father had saved her.

End of flashback

She shivered as she thought about her father repeatedly doing the same ever fortnight or so, in order to make sure that no one gets suspicious. But she was scared, which was why she never told anyone the true story as to why she regularly gets injured so much.

"Oi, bitch!" she jumped as her father interrupted her from her thought.

"Y-Yes, father" she replied rather quickly before scurrying over to him reluctantly. She saw that he had the glass in his had once again. She knew she couldn't take it anymore; her body was too weak, so she sprinted outside with all the strength left in her. She kept running despite the shouts of her father with false despair in his voice. It always used to make her come back because she felt bad but this time she kept running until she heard an explosion. She turned around as silence consumed the darkness once again. She turned around only to find out her house was collapsed, debris everywhere, but what came into her mind first was her father. She was too scared to go back so she kept running. It was pitch black when she decided to come to a stop. She had no idea where she was and assumed she was a few miles away from home. She decided to sit on the side of the curb before she collapse into a pool of blood.

C POV

When I woke up, it was still dark, the blood was dried. But what startled me more was that a boy, probably a couple years older than me, was staring back at me, his eyes filled with worry and sadness in which I was confused why. He's cute you have to admit, I thought, but he is so not my type. "Oh thank god." he said, a wave of relief came upon his face.

**That was chap.1 :D please R&R, so i know whether or not to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not updating for a while. I've been depressed lately because a relative passed away lately, but now im feeling better and hopefully this chapter would satisfy you.**

S POV

When I had first spotted the lifeless girl, she was losing a lot of blood. I didn't know what to do but I knew i had to protect her, even though I had just met her. As her eyes fluttered open I was relieved and I let out a shaky breath, "Oh thank god." I said shakily. I knew she was feeling uncomfortable so I moved back. She sat up rubbing her head, and I couldn't help but have my big brother role take over. "What the hell do you your doing lying in the middle of Morganville making people worry like that? Are you insane or something?" I saw her wince at my voice and I felt a bit guilty. "Err sorry i guess i was just really worried, uh even though we've just met but i guess I'm just worried and yeah. Um sorry I'm blabbering."

I looked down, ashamed, but i looked back up as soon as i heard her let out a small, weak giggle. "It's ok. I guess it's my fault too for making you worry. Sorry about that. Um what's the time?"

"Oh right, its midnight and i have to get home. And so do you. Do you have anywhere to go?"

C POV

As i heard him ask if i had a place to go, i shook my head slightly ashamed. I didn't want him to leave because i felt this security around him. "Don't worry we have a spare room that we want to rent out. You have any money?" this time i had tears streaming down my face. I shook my head again. I noticed his face fall but he still grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I felt a bit dizzy but i tried not to show it. "It's ok I'll take you to my place and we'll see what we could do."

"But what if they won't let me?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine, uh Shane by the way."

I smiled and nodded, "Claire... Claire Danvers."

S POV

I gave a reassuring smile and i felt her relax next to me. "Our house is right there." I said pointing to the house right across the road.

"Oh wow two snacks in one night, must be my lucky day, don't you think Shane?"

I growled, "What do you want Brandon? You're not touching her; she's not from around here."

C POV

How did he know i wasn't around here? But that wasn't the point. What did the other guy mean by snacks? I looked at Shane he looked angry. This made me fuming. I hated to see people mad because of some ass, so i nudged the part where it hurt most with my knee. I punched him straight in the nose where i heard a crack, but i didn't flinch at that. He hunched and growled. I made him angrier but i didn't care i elbowed his back, and while he was distracted, i grabbed Shane, who was in shock, by the hand and sped towards the house he pointed to. By then Shane had recovered from the shock and had unlocked the door and barged in the house.

As i stepped into the house, i felt a wave of dizziness overtaking me and i fainted.

M POV

What the hell? Not only was Shane 2 hours late but he decides to barge into the house, nearly breaking the door, and holding some girl's hand where i reckon he probably went out with. I recovered from my shock as i saw the girl collapse. I ran vamp speed to catch her before she hit her head on the coffee table. I then laid her gently on the couch. This time i had a full view of her. She was bruised; she had cuts everywhere- on her scalp, face even her arms. I stared at Shane in horror.

"What the hell did you do?" i yelled at him, and to my surprise he flinched and stared back at me with hurt and guilt.

"I didn't do anything to her, man. I swear it was 9:30 i was walking home when i spotted her. I ran over to her and tried to aid her wounds. But she woke up, told me she was homeless, had no money and i knew she wasn't around here because i hadn't seen her in my life. Then i told her to walk home with me and we came across Brandon but she was like ninja, man. And then we ran home"

C POV

When i woke up i overheard two guys and a girl talking loudly, i guess they didn't know i was awake.

"Come on, bro. Just let her stay. You let me stay and I'm practically messed up. You also let Eve stay and she's a Goth drama queen-"

"Hey jackass, Goth queen over here." the girl yelled.

"Bite me, Goth machine! Anyways please Mikey, I'll take care of her i promise." said a guy, in which i think is Shane. I know it's not good to eavesdrop but i have a feeling that Mikey guy isn't happy that I'm here.

"Shane gets this straight ok. You bring this random stray on the side of the road and you decide to bring her here. You know how dangerous it is. This is Morganville, you can't trust them."

"Michael, why are you so mad? She's having difficulties of her own too you know. And also you think it is safe for her to stay out in the dark when she's not a local?" the girl said. At this stage i had tears streaming down my face. I abruptedly stood up only to feel dizziness wavering through again, i followed the voices, and when i went there all eyes were boring into me, Shane with despair, the girl with sadness and Michael with guilt.

"I'm sorry for causing all the trouble. I'll leave now. Um thanks Shane for helping me. And i know how you feel about me staying um, Michael, I'd feel suspicious too. And thanks umm..."

"Eve." Ah so that was her name, but she didn't look like an Eve. I nodded.

"Eve." I gave a weak smile and turned to leave until i felt an amazingly cold hand grab me. I gasped.

"Err sorry. Um you can stay for until you get better and then we'll make the choice later. How about that?" Michael said.

"Really? I don't want to cause any burden though." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

Michael chuckled nervously. "Its fine i was acting like an ass when i said that, sorry." He looked down and started fiddling his fingers.

M POV

I felt bad. Especially when i saw Claire's tear stained face. But what amazed me was that she tilted my face up when i looked down and gave me a reassuring smile. Then she mouthed, thank you.

But then suddenly her face became serious. "I'm confused. Why are you so cold, Michael?"

When i heard this i became shaking in anger. She just called me cold! I mean yeah i was acting stupid then but she said she forgave me why the hell does she hate me this much? I guess she saw my eyes turn red with anger because she cringed at the sight. I quickly calmed down, turning my eyes back to a sea blue colour. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She nodded her head, smiled weakly, and gave me thumbs up. "Nah its fine. I meant your hand, its ice cold and your eyes... it looked as if you were about to kill someone." She whispered, so quietly, but still audible for humans, although i could hear it perfectly.

"Um yeah about that..." i trailed off and looked at Eve and Shane for help. But they just stared back with worry, Eve chewing on her lower lip while Shane was clenching his teeth. It was silent for a few moments until Shane interrupted it.

"Dude, tell her. She's gonna find out sooner or later." I looked at him in disbelief but decided it was the right thing to do. I took a deep breath, one i didn't need.

C POV

What the hell was going on? I know they're going to tell me something unexpected but I'm ready. "Well, um this town, Morganville," Michael started slowly waving his arms around, gesturing the town, "is well run by vampires."

I nodded trying to take in the new information. "So was that Brandon guy one of them?"

Eve turned pale under her rice powder when i mentioned Brandon. "Yeah, um how do you know him?" she asked.

Shane cleared his throat and explained the whole incident to her. At this stage she looked worse than me. When they were done, they decided to explain everything else to me, and surprisingly i felt as if i knew all about this before.

"Um, just one more question, um are you a vampire?" i asked facing Michael.

S POV

She took it in pretty easily as if she had been here before, but she couldn't have, because i would've remembered her. Then suddenly she asked Michael if he was one of them. I could feel blood drained from my head making me a bit dizzy. I faced Michael and he nodded in shame.

I heard her let out a shaky breath of... relief? But i decided to speak. "It's getting really late and you look exhausted, I'll show you to your room."

I lead her to her room and she was practically half asleep by then. I gently laid her in bed like an older brother would, even though i had just met her i felt this strong connection between us, but i just ignored it. I turned around and walked towards the doorway. As i switched off the lights, i heard her whisper, "Thank you Shane for everything".

I gave her a sad smile even though she couldn't see me and went my bedroom. As soon as my head hit the pillow, i realised how tired i was and dozed off into a deep sleep_._

**Thank you for reading. please review and by the way ideas and critisicm are welcome :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, after debating with myself, ive decided to update another chapter just to say sorry. i dont own anything and i kinda forgot to say it in the other chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

_Dream _

It was at noon. I was playing my 2-year old sister and i had sworn to her that i would always protect her whether or not it meant i would die. I was 4-years-old then and i begged my mum if we could go to the park. Even though it was Morganville and i had a vague idea of the vampires.

Later we went to the park Michael and Eve decided to come too. I played with my friends while i let my sister play by herself, after a few minutes my sister was bullied by some other girl who looked around my age. She had make-up on and was very pretty but i didn't like her for bullying my sister. So i pushed her and grabbed my sister's hand. We ran and ran until we were far away from her. She hugged me so tightly and started crying. I had always envied her because even though she was only two, she always tried to stand up for herself.

Suddenly everything was like a blur; a man sped in his van and stopped us in our tracks. He grabbed us both but i managed to squirm out of his grip. I tried to save her but i was too slow. He sped off in his van with my beloved sister.

_End of dream_

I sat up sweat covered me. Why did i just have that dream? I'm 18 for goodness sake and suddenly the past starts haunting me again, that was 14 years ago. What's happening to me?

C POV

I woke up when i heard banging next door. I got up and tiptoed to the next room. I know this is wrong but if there was a kidnapper or something i doubt knocking would do any good. I swung open the door only to find Shane walking back and forth anxiously. I then felt a sharp pain and fell down on my knees.

S POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I swear it wasn't on purpose and it wasn't that hard too. When i saw someone opening the door i was too lost in thought to know who it was so i punched her, thinking that it was the kidnapper, but only to find out it was Claire. Shit.

C POV

Crap. My stitches from the cuts broke and now I'm bleeding. What do i do?

M POV

I woke up, my eyes red. Why do i smell blood? I quickly got up to follow the sweet scent, only to find Claire clutching her stomach, her hand covered with blood, gasping for air. I turned to Shane who was staring at her horrified and whispering sorry. What was he sorry about?

"What the hell happened here?" i yelled in anger.

S POV

I was speechless. What was i suppose to say? Uh yeah bro i saw Claire open the door and punched her. Yeah doubt that'll work. I opened my mouth to say something but Claire beat me to it.

"Uh it isn't his fault," she gasped. I looked at her astonished. Why was she helping me? "I wanted to talk to him about this town but as i went to open the door, i hit my stomach on the corner and my stitches broke." She gasped for air before fainting.

By then i had snapped out of my trance and was already running towards the door with her in arms. We got into Eve's car and drove like a maniac to the hospital. When we arrived, i was glad that she was still breathing. We had to wait outside while they stuck tubes on her or something. But i kept thinking back about my dream. I never thought about who she really was because i was so young. But i remember her name was Alyssa Collins. I also remember that i didn't keep my promise. If it wasn't for my stupidity i would've saved her.

Before i knew it, someone was shaking me to wake up. When i woke up, it was morning and i was in the hospital. Ugh i hate the hospital. I always end up here. Shit, Claire. Is she ok? I stood up and looked up frantically for her room.

"Relax Shane, she's awake you can go in and see her now." Eve said quietly.

C POV

Where am I? Then all the memories came flooding back again. Shane's room, Shane punching me, lying for Shane. Whilst i was thinking about the incident, Shane barged through the door. I stared at him for a while before talking. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Oh my God Claire I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say so i decided to change the subject entirely.

"Ugh. I hate the hospitals. Always end up here." I said with the energy i had in me. He chuckled and agreed with me.

After that he explained to me why he had been up for so late. I learnt his sister had been kidnapped when she was only 2 years old and he hasn't forgiven himself since. But what really touched me the most was when he had said that he still believes Alyssa is still alive even though his parents and all his friends gave up hope.

The rest of the morning we just talked about our lives. I told him about my father and how he'd abuse me and then rape me. This was the first time i had told anyone. But i had just felt this strong connection with Shane and i just feel as if i could trust him.

S POV

As i heard Claire's story i swear i was just going to storm out, find that asshole and just knock some sense into him. Until i found i out he was dead from this explosion i relaxed a bit.

We finally got the news that Claire could go home. Eve and Michael had already gone home so it was just me and Claire. She looked healthier now. I learnt that she does karate and always aces her test. Even though she is most likely to outsmart a vamp like Brandon, i still think that it is a good idea to look out for her. And i have to admit I love Claire in a sisterly way now, and I'll treat her like one whether she likes it or not.

We walked home in silence, but as we were close to our house Claire murmured, "I'm gonna help you find your sister." I faced her in shock and she looked at me back and smiled, "Someone like you shouldn't live life with such problems."

C POV

I was meaning to tell him that. I just didn't know when. As we were walking in an awkward silence, i decided to tell him. I could tell he was happy even though his facial expression didn't show it. I love being around Shane. He is like a brother to me and i know he'd have been a great brother and for someone to lose someone they love so deeply is unfair so i am going to help him.

As we entered the house i saw Eve and Michael sitting rather awkwardly in silence. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even though i had just moved in yesterday, i can tell them both like at each other.

"What are you smiling at?" Eve asked staring at me concerned.

"Nothing." I sang with a huge smile on my face. "What? Can't i smile?" i asked as i saw everyone staring at me with concern like i was some psychopath. Shane cleared his throat and nodded then walked upstairs without saying anything.

"What's with him? He's never silent." Eve said with hint of concern. I shrugged and decided to follow him upstairs. I entered without knocking, which was a stupid move considering what happened last time, but i think this time was even worse. I walked in on him changing. I covered my eyes with my hands and ran out screaming while Shane burst out laughing. I heard Michael and Eve rushing upstairs to see what had happened.

**Okay well thats chap 3. Please review because if there isnt enough reviews i wont continue. :S not trying to sound bitchy there... sorry T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo there how is everyone? Hope you all are doing well and i hope you enjoy ^_^. i dont own anything by the way**

M POV

After that awkward session i was about to talk to Eve about anything but then i heard an ear piercing scream. I saw Shane laughing his ass off while Claire had her hands over her face and yelling at Shane that it wasn't funny.

I was confused. What was going on? What wasn't funny?

"I was too young to see that, stupid!" she yelled, her face red.

"It was your fault! You didn't knock!" Shane said, laughing.

"You've corrupted my mind!" she yelled, still oblivious that i was there.

I decided i didn't need to know what was happening so i walked away with Eve tagging along behind me.

S POV

I was still shock when Claire said that she wanted to help me find my sister. She was the first person that didn't think i was crazy because Alyssa was gone for 14 years already. So when we came home i just didn't feel like saying any snarky comment to Eve, therefore i just walked upstairs to change.

I was thinking about my sister, trying to picture how she look, with her hazel eyes that always made me smile and believe that i was so lucky to have a sister like her.

I was in the process of putting on my shirt on, when i hear a scream. I turn around to see Claire cover her eyes, all flushed. I couldn't help but laugh. She started yelling at me like a little sister would do when her brother scared her or something. This made me laugh even more. After this incident, the house became silent again and i went downstairs to kill some zombies.

C POV

Even though i had been here for only a day, i feel as if i am much closer to them. I decided to ask Michael and Eve if they liked each other because i couldn't bear to see them like this any longer.

Yep that's it I'll go ask her now. I stood up, but paused for a while what is Shane playing? It looks fun. I decided to ask but instead of a simple response, he looked at me in horror

"Y-You mean you don't know?" he asked as if i had broken the law. I shook my head. "It's a video game, um zombie killing." He continued with a grin. "Wanna play? I'll teach you."

I nodded before extending my arm to reach for the extra controller. For the next hour, he taught me how to play, and i had to admit it was pretty fun, and it became easy after a while. "You're a natural." He said, amazed when he saw that i had nearly beat his high score.

"Thank-you, but it's really fun and addicting... what?" i said laughing, until i saw him looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing, it's just that i didn't know you'd turn out as a gamer. The last time i taught a girl it didn't really turn out the way i expected it to."

"Eve?"

"Nah, she wouldn't touch this stuff. It was my... ex. I bought her over and it was getting boring so i decided to teach her how to play. But then she kept screaming at the TV and telling me how gross i am." He replied, as if he was disgusted that he had even dated her. I couldn't help but laugh at the emotion that went across his face but went away as quick as it came.

"So who was this girl? Not that i would know but at least i get an idea of who not to meet first." I asked, a bit guilty that i added the last bit. But instead of scowling at me, he chuckled at my response.

"Her name was Monica, although i wish i never dated her. She was nice at first, and she was pretty and what every guy would dream for, until i found out she was one of the reasons why my sister was gone. If it wasn't for her, and teasing my sister, i wouldn't have run away and we wouldn't have met that guy."

S POV

I didn't realise i was tensing when i was talking about Monica until Claire told me. I tried to relax but my mind kept switching back to Alyssa and Monica. I also didn't realise the fact that i was blanking out and wasn't listening to what Claire was saying. I turned back to her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh, never mind. Sorry for bringing it up. I should go and give you some alone time." She said nervously.

I was about to tell her that i liked her company but she had already scurried away. I shrugged it off and decided to continue to play more video games.

E POV

I know it might be wrong that i have a crush on Michael. But whenever i am around him, i feel my heart beat faster. I know that he is a vamp and that all this isn't right, but i can't go against what my heart feels. I really want to tell him, but he is a pretty face and can get any girl he wants in a blink of an eye, which probably makes me the last girl he'd want to go out with.

As i was thinking about him, i heard the kitchen door swing open. I turned to see a girl that Michael would most likely date. Claire. She was smiling and this made me mad. Did Michael ask her out? I knew i wasn't good enough for him.

"Eve, I've got something to ask you." She told me.

"What's it about?" i asked nervously, hoping she didn't see my facial expressions.

"Not a what but a who. I want to ask you something about Michael. He's at work right?"

Even though i don't know what it was about, i couldn't help but ask myself if there was something going on between the two. But i nodded anyway.

"Ok promise you tell me the truth k?" i nodded "K, do you like him?" She asked jumping on the spot like a child in a candy shop. I nodded and look down with shame. I heard her squeal.

"Yes, i knew it! Oh my God you guys would look great together." I was confused what was she on about?

"What are you talking about Claire Bear?" i asked thinking it was a nice nickname. I couldn't help but smile at the glare she was giving me when i said her nickname.

"No, i was just wondering. Thank you for your co operation." She said and winked at me. She turned and headed for the door but abruptedly stopped. "By the way, do you have work tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah i do, I start at noon to 6." She smiled before heading back towards the door.

M POV

It was 8 at night and i decided to go home. I was frustrated by the fact that i had to work late until 6 o'clock tomorrow even though it was my day off. I remember that Eve finishes work at the same time tomorrow too, so I'll pick her up when i go home.

As i reached my house, i thought of Eve. I knew it was wrong to love a human, but she is like a one of a kind. Nothing can replace her but i know that she wouldn't like me because of who i am. I mean she may have liked me when i was human but not now, she wouldn't want to be a fangbanger. And i respect her choice.

I open the door to find a happy Claire greeting me. "What's up Claire Bear?" i asked. She looked at me with disbelief but soon disappeared with her freakishly large smile spreading across her face again. She put a finger on her lips to tell me to be quiet and pointed to the kitchen door. She then mouthed Eve, and led me upstairs. She pushed me lightly into my bedroom and closed the door.

"Ok, i want the actual answer right now. Ok?" i nodded; feeling a bit scared of her. "Good, so tell me, you like Eve right?"

I sighed, feeling relief that she wasn't going to do any other things.

"Um, I... yeah." I said stuttering.

She looked happy about what she had done and clapped her hands lightly.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asked, with enthusiasm.

"Um, no." She looked disappointed and decided to rummage through my belongings, which i didn't mind because i feel as though she is like a younger sister already.

"What is this?" she asked with curiosity.

"Um that was supposed to be a gift for Eve when i was human, but before i could give it to her, i got turned." She nodded and put it back.

"Ok, well, take care have a nice night and eat properly." She said before leaving.

**kinda a short chapter but i promise the next chapter is gonna be hardcore, that is if you guys please review O:) stay safe and hope you all are doing well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys so this is chapter 5 and so i did promise you guys that i would update a hardcore chapter and this chapter is about 3000 words or so. this is more of a romantic chappy so im sorry if youre not the type because im not either. i dont even know if this is how people even talk like -.- me and my sad life. Anyways hopefully it'll be enjoyable PS. i dont own anything**

Now that i know that both Michael and Eve like each other I'm going to set them up, but i am going to need Shane's help with setting everything up.

(Next Day)

Early at 8 in the morning, Shane and i went shopping to find dresses and tuxes that were appropriate for tonight. We found the right ones and went back home at 11. Shane called a house meeting and announced that we were going somewhere special. I decided it was the best chance to give Eve and Michael there costume. Eve's dress was very elegant but very gothic at the same time. I told them to get dress right after they finish work because we had to go at 6.

As they went to work, Shane and i went shopping to buy food and flowers. When we had finished, it was already 2:00pm, so we decided to go home. We only cleaned the dining room so it wasn't that noticeable that we were setting them up.

S POV

Usually i wouldn't be doing this, but because Claire has done so much for me with believing in me i feel as if it's the least i could have done. Besides Mikey and Eve were bound to be together anyway. I set the table with a nice silky cloth; i put a small glass vase of flowers and candles on each side. There were only two chairs for Mike and Eve because it is suppose to be their romantic night. Even though i wasn't the romantic type of guy, i reckon i did a pretty good job, and by the looks of it i think Claire thought i did too.

She had cook really nice food that had made my mouth water and amazingly while i was setting the table, she had even made dessert. She put 2 serves on the table and ran upstairs. 3 minutes later, she ran back down and showed me the long black case. I opened the case and saw a sparkly necklace with a sapphire. My eyes widened as i remembered what it was.

Flashback

Michael and I were hanging out at Common Grounds when he told me the news about how he is falling for Eve. I told him to suck it up and buy her a gift. So we went to the jewellery store and bought this out. It was perfect since Eve's favourite jewel was a sapphire.

Mike was going to ask her out between then and the next week, but before he could say it to her, he had gotten turned. After that he hated his life, thinking that he had might as well die because not only did he lose his life, but he thought he had lost the love of his life.

End of flashback

I knew i couldn't mess this up since he was basically about kill himself because of how he thought that he was hated by Eve.

C POV

I saw the look that crossed Shane's face. I didn't want to ask why because i know it was personal and he probably didn't want me to know.

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked quietly.

"Um, you can get dressed if you want?" he nodded and headed upstairs. I decided i should get dressed too so i followed him.

I slipped on my dress, a white, strapless, flowing dress that reached up to mid thigh, a black belt around my waist with a diamond in the middle. I did my hair into an updo, deliberately messy but complicated. I put on a hint of makeup just to conceal the flaws and then i went down, to find a bored looking Shane in a tux, with his hair a bit gelled. He stood up, smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I then gave him a sloppy salute in return, in which he chuckles at.

SPOV

I saw Claire elegantly walk downstairs and i had to admit, she looked pretty. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up in which she returned by giving me a sloppy salute, which was something that i regularly did too. For some reason i had felt a connection between us, and by connection i didn't mean one the id usually have when i make out with someone, but it felt more like a family connection. This made me determined to protect her and not fail like i did 14 years ago.

I realised i had blanked out for a few minutes because Claire was right in my face and waving at me to get my attention. I looked at her in curiosity and she stared at me with worry. "Are you ok? Because you weren't blinking for like 5 minutes."

"Huh? Yup perfectly fine, i was just thinking about stuff." I replied, trying to put on a reassuring smile. She nodded and told me that they would be here in about 10 minutes.

MPOV

I finally finished work, which meant seeing Eve. I remembered that Shane said that we were going to a night out to somewhere special, so i went to the bathroom and got changed before picking Eve up. i drove to common grounds which wasn't that far away, usually she would have been standing inside close to the door waiting for me but today she wasn't here. I became worried and was trying to persuade myself that she was changing and that she always takes a long time.

I waited for about 10 minutes for her before getting anxious. I pulled out my phone and started fiddling with it before remembering what a phone was capable of doing. I found Eve's contact number and pressed on it. After the second ring she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice shaking. What was happening?

"Hey Eve, im in front of Common Grounds waiting for you, where are you? Its been like 20 minutes." I said exaggerating a bit.

"Oh, are you? Whoops, i guess i really do take that long dressing up, wait, i'll be out in a sec. See ya!"

"K then, bye." I replied, realising that i was tense this whole time. I waited for another 5 minutes fr her before she got out, and for a second there, i thought that an angel from above had stepped into my life.

EPOV

After finishing work, i ran to the bathroom to get changed. I decided that tonight i would tell Michael how i felt about him. I applied my make-up and slipped on my dress, then i decided to practise what i was going to say to Michael. I rehearsed and rehearsed before my ringtone blasted. I quickly answered it in a shaky voice and found out it was Michael. Speak of the devil huh?

After the phone call, i decided to stay a bit longer to make sure i didn't make him suspicious. I stepped into the car to see him in a tux, and my, did he look gorgeous! I forced myself to look away and looked out the window.

"Uhh, Eve?" he said awkwardly when we were a few minutes from home.

"Yeah?" i asked a bit hopeful, yet a bit scared at the same time.

"Your heart is beating erratically." He replied in a teasing voice.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Mr Glass but someone starting with M wasn't patient enough and i had to rush myself into getting ready," i replied, but in true fact my heart was beating because of him.

"Oh, um i wonder who this person starting with M was, Geez such a jackass, he is." He answered clearly knowing that i was referring to him. I lightly punched him on the arm, whilst he acted as if it killed. "Haha, I'm sorry Eve." He sighed before continuing " im lucky to have a friend like you." He winked and i smiled.

The closest thing we'll ever be, friends.

CPOV

Everything was turning out great apart from the fact that Eve and Michael were 20 minutes late. I wrote notes on each seat in order help them get an idea of what was going on. I walked out of the dining room into the living room where it was a mess, but i decided to leave it like that that so they wouldn't get suspicious. Shane was playing his zombie games and when he saw me he paused his game.

He looked at me before continuing, "You know this is your third day, and i still dont know much about you."

"Ok, well, my name is Claire Danvers, i'm 16..."

SPOV

When i heard that she was 16, i straight away knew that my sister would have been the same age, and that maybe she would have lived here with us too, instead of Claire. I continued to listen to what she said.

"... lived with my father in Dallas, where he would hurt me and do things that wasn't what a normal father would do. He died in an explosion, and i came here."

"Ok, i know that bit but what happened to your mum? Did you have siblings?"

"Umm, im not sure, i had a deprived childhood, so i didn't remember much. Apparently my mum left me when was 2 and i had a older brother, about 2 or 3 years older, whom she took with her. So i haven't seen them in 14 years. What about you? What happened to your family?" she asked.

I was amazed that she had suffered similar family break-ups like me but i wasn't prepared when she asked me about my family. But i believed that she had the right to know since she told me about her life.

I took a deep breath in. "Well, after my sister was kidnapped, my mum became really depressed. Alyssa's disappearance made the whole family break apart. We left town for a few years, where our memories were wiped away, because once you leave you forget everything that has ever happened here, so we left. My mum started remembering Morganville, and told us about it but she later died because apparently if you remembered and told others about the vampires, then they would come and kill you. So we went back, dad became a drunk, abusive jackass, and i became a bully until i was 12. When i had gotten to my teenage years, i became the school's biggest player. When i was 15 i started drinking, but now im sobered and i haven't been dating anyone every since you came." I was nearly in tears when i had finished my story, and i could see so was Claire.

She opened her mouth to say something but then the we heard a knock on the door.

CPOV

As i heard Shane's story i was about to cry, and when i opened my mouth to say something, there was a knock on the door. Shane quickly unpaused his game and pretended as if nothing happened, while i was shouting at him to get ready. This was the plan to show that everything was normal. Michael was standing at the door looking kind of sad, while Eve was behind him looking worried.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" i asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh nothing just worried that we were a bit too late." Michael replied, but that was obviously not the case. I nodded and steeped to the side allowing them to step inside.

"Wow, that whole time and Shane still doesn't bother the clean the living room." Eve said in a false sense of shock.

"Bite me Gothica." He replied, eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh i would if i was a vamp." She teased. And for once he looked up from his screen and they had a fight, sending daggers from their eyes.

"Ok, well, let's go!" Michael shouted, trying to fill in the silence.

"Umm, actually i dont feel like going anymore." Said Shane, which was what he was meant to say. Eve and Michael looked at him with pure disbelief while i was just going with the flow and stared at him with disbelief too.

E POV

I was so pissed when he said that he didnt want to go to this night out because i had it all figured out. that i was going to pull him aside and tell him how i felt about him, hoping he'd feel the same way.

"Well i guess if Mr Collins cant come then we would just have to postpone it because the suprise needed 4 people in it -.-" Claire had said in reply. She glared at Shane and mouthed to him that she hated him which was what i would've done too. Shane decided to mouth back to her 'your welcome' in which i had no idea why.

I was about to walk upstairs in sadness until i felt a hand grab me. My little Claire Bear was holding firmly onto me and Michael i looked at her in shock and she pulled us to the dining room. I gasped at the sight of the dining room and i saw that the table had only two chairs. Claire pulled me to my seat and then pulled Michael to the other seat.

I was about to sit down when i saw a white piece of paper. i saw that Michael had one too. I didnt know what his said but mine had written on it, 'have fun, dont say anything! ;) good luck xx'

MPOV

i picked up the paper on the chair and opened it it said on it, 'Be prepared, say how you feel to her, go on, dont be shy ;) good luck xx' i looked at claire and she was glowing with happiness i turned to Shane who had suddenly appeared. He looked at me and gave me his classic thumbs up signs.

He walked out into the kitchens and bought out some mouth-watering, edible food. i sat down ready to eat but as i sat down i saw a black case placed next to my plate. I realised Eve hadnt seen it yet, i was deciding when i should tell her when i noticed a piece of paper slipped underneath it. i pulled it out and read it, 'better tell her now before its too late =.= xx'

i glanced over to her and she looked a bit bored. i found out we were just awkwardly sitting there for about 10 minutes now. i cleared my throat, 'Well, umm you look very beautiful tonight.' i said thinking how corny i wouldve sounded just then, but then something wierd happened, her heart started racing and maybe, just maybe she liked me? i decided to confess now.

"Ummm, well Eve the thing is, ever since you walked through those doors and even way back before that, i had felt something about you that just made me intrigued. Everytime i make you smile i would feel a glow inside of me as if i felt that your smile was the only thing that was keeping me alive. When you started dating that David kid i had to admit i was jealous and i couldnt control my feelings, i decided to go out with girls to try and make you jealous but we became less closer each day and i would go home each night depressed as i felt envy him since he was the only one who had the power to make you smile. But when that asshole dumped you i couldnt help but feel happy although all the happiness was washed out with the tears that were flowing out of your eyes. The truth is ever since i met you my heart would beat faster, my stomach would be full of butterflies, and even though i was turned you made me feel human. You made me feel the way a human would naturally feel. I know vampires dont have a heart and shouldnt feel what love and sadness, but the way that you are in my eyes just makes me feel as if i was still who i used to be. you'd treat me as if i was still who i was in the past and you'd always be there when i needed you, making me feel special. In truth, Eve Rosser, ever since i met you i've always wanted to say this and that I love you. i'd shout it across morganville to make sure you get my message. if you were to go to the other side of the world i would be there, hoping i can tell everyone that you are my girlfriend. i'd sky dive from 50 ft high shouting how much i love you to the whole entire world and still that wont be enough. so, will you be my girlfriend? i understand if you dont want to and i respect your choice but that would never make me stop loving you, although if you say yes, then i would give you my everything to hope that this relationship could last until eternity. so, what do you say?"

**Okay it isnt as hardcore as i imagined but its still pretty good, for someone who has no romance in their life -.- maybe feedback or some sort. i dont mind if its critiscm that i suck at writing and all that shiz, and im sorry if those who enjoyed my story did not like it. i apologize gratefully and with all my heart and hope to gain your acceptance that i wish i can make everyone happy but i cant. maybe you guys can tell me what you guys want for the next chapters so i can at least make some people happy ^_^. enjoy, stay safe and eat well. byes**


End file.
